Historically, oral care products like dentifrices and rinses have been used for cleansing the oral cavity. Because these products often get their cleaning effect from surfactants and surfactants generally give a better result in a water based environment, these products generally utilize water soluble components as their base. For deposition, however, these water soluble chassis have several disadvantages. For one, the water soluble chassis are quickly washed away in the mouth due to interaction with saliva meaning the residence time for anything deposited in these chassis is often very short. As such, there is a need for oral care compositions and methods which give a better deposition profile in the oral cavity.
Additionally, in order to promote consumer use and acceptance, taste is an import aspect of an oral care product. Thus, consumer product companies work to not only provide a product with a benefit, but to make that product acceptable to the consumer. Thus, there is a need for improved flavor combinations for oral care products.